orvillefandomcom-20200222-history
The Orville/Season 2
Season 2 is the upcoming season of The Orville on Fox. It is expected to continue the adventures of the [[USS Orville|USS Orville]] as it explores space, discovers new worlds, and battles the Krill. The Orville was renewed for a second season in November of 2017. It is scheduled to air in the Fall, 2018. The upcoming season will have at least 14 episodes though the exact number ordered is unknown. The first season had 13 episodes but the twelfth episode was moved to the second season, meaning that the second season will have at least 13 new episodes in addition to one already-produced episode. Renewal By the middle of season one, expectations were high, but not certain that the show would be renewed. The Orville had posted respectable ratings for the Thursday 9 p.m. broadcasting slot, Fox's highest since 2015. On the other hand, The Orville ran high production costs: each episode cost roughly $7 million to produce, more expensive than most of its competition. In addition the show often received harsh critical reviews from media websites such as Rotten Tomatoes, though its fan approval rate was above average. On November 2, 2017, Fox announced that it had renewed the show for a second season, four days after ''Majority Rule'' aired, the second most-watched episode of the show overall.http://deadline.com/2017/11/the-orville-renewed-for-season-2-fox-seth-macfarlane-1202200369/ Renewal came early in the year for The Orville, beating all Fox shows but The Simpsons. Some journalists were surprised that Fox chose to renew the series instead of ordering more episodes for the first season, but creator Seth MacFarlane had long said that he did not want a second half of the first season in order to keep the show's production values high. Twelve days later, on November 14, Fox moved the originally-filmed twelfth episode of Season 1 to Season 2.Tim Surette. "The Orville's Season Will be Cut Short". TVGuide. Nov. 14, 2017. Online. http://www.tvguide.com/news/the-orville-season-1-episode-count/ The company did not give a reason for its decision. Production published this photo of Captain Ed Mercer's office to his Instagram, the first image revealed of the set in the second season.]] During writing production for Season 1 in 2016 through 2017, MacFarlane and the writing team wrote 16 scripts, 13 of those were used for the first season and three set aside for later episodes if the show was renewed. The show was indeed renewed, although one first season episode Primal Urges was moved to Season 2. The exact number of purchased episodes is unknown. When asked about the number of episodes, MacFarlane said, "I'd rather do fewer episodes and have them be better content-wise than do 22 and have them be filler."Surette, Tim. "The OrvilleSeason 2 Will Be Bigger, But We'll Probably Have to Wait for It". TVGuide. Jan. 4, 2017. In a post on Twitter, actor Scott Grimes hinted that production will begin in February, 2018."#day1 of getting in shape to be back aboard #theorville in February!! Even in 400 years we still have to work out". Grimes, Scott. Twitter. Dec. 12, 2017. In a January article, TVGuide reported that the show will not air in 2018. However, MacFarlane corrected the article, writing via Twitter that show will air later in the year as planned.MacFarlane, Seth. "To correct a bit of misreporting: No, there won’t be an Orville/Family Guy crossover, and yes, The Orville season 2 will arrive later this year." Twitter. Jan. 7, 2018. On January 9, 2018, Jon Cassar, who directed the episode Krill, announced on Instagram that he has a "new job" as Director and Producer for the upcoming season."I couldn't be happier starting my new job today. Director/Producer on Season 2 of #TheOrville" @joncassar. Instagram. Jan. 9, 2018. The cast and crew had their first joint meeting for the upcoming season on January 28. The following day, Mike Henry (Dann) posted to his Instagram and Twitter several photos of his body being molded for a costume,Henry, Mike. "Got busted today for @TheOrville season 2 on @FOXTV". Twitter. Jan. 28, 2018. and on February 27, actor J. Lee (John LaMarr) published a video of Henry on set as Lieutenant Dann.Image taken by @S_MacFarlaneFan on Twitter of jleefilms. Snapchat. Feb. 27, 2018. Online. On February 12, a new series regular was announced for the show. Though the character's identity was not disclosed, it would be played by Jessica Szohr, best known for her role on Gossip Girl.Andreeva, Nellie. ‘The Orville’: Jessica Szohr Cast As Series Regular For Season 2 Of Fox Series. Deadline. Feb. 12, 2018. By piecing together a series of unintentionally leaked information, fans discovered that Szohr's character's name is believed to be "Talla Keyali" or "Talla Kexali."Egotastic Funtimes. "Jessica Szohr First Name Leaked - Where's Alara? | TALKING THE ORVILLE". YouTube. May 3, 2018. On February 21, an unidentified character was confirmed who would recur throughout the season, to be played by Chris Johnson.Petski, Denise. "‘The Orville’: Chris Johnson Set To Recur On Season 2 Of Seth MacFarlane’s Fox Dramedy". Deadline. Feb. 21, 2018. Several days later, Lee revealed that Johnson's character's name will be "Cassius."Snapchat videos by jleefilms. Compiled by /u/arrowsofshield. "The first table read of season 2 is today!" Reddit.com. Feb. 23, 2018. A month later, Adrianne Palicki (Kelly Grayson) noted that the arrival of the new characters will form a "rift" between Ed and Kelly, and they will "deal with it separately."Topel, Fred. "SETH MACFARLANE ADDRESSES CRITICS’ HARSH TAKE ON THE ORVILLE STORY LINE". Rotten Tomatoes. A third character will be added in the episode Home and recur through the season. The character has been pictured alongside J. Lee as a two-horned reptilian humanoid.Photo by @The_Orville_Fan of a video by @jleefilm published to Instagram. Twitter. March 6, 2018. According to Tom Costantino, the unknown actor behind the character will be immediately identifiable by his voice and mannerisms."The Orville Fan Podcast w/ Tom Costantino, Scott Powell, Bart Rachmil & Hillary Wills". Planetary Union Network. March 19, 2018. On March, 26, while filming the season's third episode, Cassar published a photograph of a shuttle aboard the Orville.@joncassar. "Another shooting week begins on #TheOrville". Instagram. March 26, 2018. The shuttle sports new decals on its sides. After filming of the sixth episode concluded on May 11, the cast and crew took a several weeks-long break.@vintageivy. "This Assistant Costume Designer is all packed up and ready for #theorville few weeks of hiatus. #seeyounexttime #shipmetoanywherefun #willtravel #packituppackitin #behindthescenes". Instagram. May 12, 2018. Episodes Filming of season two began February 26.Cassar, Jon. "Here we go #TheOrville season 2 starts shooting. Stay tuned." Instagram. Feb. 26, 2018. The same day, it was revealed that Joe Menosky, a writer for Star Trek: Discovery, had left the show and joined The Orville as writer and co-executive producer.Wright, Matt. "‘The Orville’ Season 2 Production Starts, Star Trek Writer Joe Menosky Joins". TrekMovie. Feb. 26, 2018. Menosky is perhaps best known for writing the episode "Darmok" for the show Star Trek: The Next Generation. Producer and science consultant André Bormanis confirmed that he and Braga co-wrote several scripts for the season, and hinted: "I can tell you that we’ll be delving more deeply into the lives of our crew, their interests, relationships, and histories. We’ll be exploring Ed and Kelly’s relationship in more depth. We’ll do some mind-bending science fiction stories, as well stories that touch on contemporary social issues."Bement, Colleen. "Get to know ‘The Orville’ and ‘Star Trek’ producer Andre Bormanis". Nerd Alert News. March 6, 2018. To which Penny Johnson Jerald's comment may be added: In Season 2 you're going to see more expansion of the characters, because in Season 1 I think you got the groundwork. But in Season 2 we're elevating to different levels, we're understanding relationships, we're understanding inner workings of individuals, how they react to things and situations. And surprises, surprises, surprises.''Surette, Tim. "The Orville: Everything We Know About Season 2". TVGuide. March 19, 2018. In several interviews with TVGuide on March 19, the actors of the show left several clues about the upcoming season. Halston Sage reviewed her character, Alara Kitan, and left a cryptic hint: "One of my favorite things in the first season is that you did get to see that arc of her coming in to her own and really finding her place on the Orville, and you definitely get to see more that in the second season. I don't want to tell you, but there might be something involving a horse."Surette, Tim. "The Orville: Everything We Know About Season 2". TVGuide. March 19, 2018. Macon confirmed that the show will "prove or disprove" whether Bortus can sing (referring to the opening of ''Cupid's Dagger, where Bortus nearly sings "My Heart Will Go On" before being cut short by Admiral Halsey).Surette, Tim. "The Orville: Everything We Know About Season 2". TVGuide. March 19, 2018. That same day, in interviews with Rotten Tomatoes, Grimes said that he is excited to have an upcoming episode that takes place entirely on the Orville,Topel, Fred. "SETH MACFARLANE ADDRESSES CRITICS’ HARSH TAKE ON THE ORVILLE STORY LINE". Rotten Tomatoes. Palicki mentioned that the season will increasingly examine specie-ism, that a few months have passed since the last episode of Season 1 (Mad Idolatry),Topel, Fred. "SETH MACFARLANE ADDRESSES CRITICS’ HARSH TAKE ON THE ORVILLE STORY LINE". Rotten Tomatoes. and a special friendship will be forged between Claire Finn and Kelly.Topel, Fred. "SETH MACFARLANE ADDRESSES CRITICS’ HARSH TAKE ON THE ORVILLE STORY LINE". Rotten Tomatoes. The most surprising information from Coleman is that the next time Bortus and Klyden's son, Topa, is seen, he will be eight years old and attending school on Earth. "I didn't know beginning Season 2 that he is going to be eight, so I wanted to see what his world is, who's he engaging? I think once he goes to school and has to appropriate American culture and stuff, then as a father I'm going to be able to engage that."Topel, Fred. "SETH MACFARLANE ADDRESSES CRITICS’ HARSH TAKE ON THE ORVILLE STORY LINE". Rotten Tomatoes. TBD Scripts for the Season 2 premiere TBD were released on February 5, 2018.Thaide, Ivy. Instagram. Feb. 5, 2018. Online at https://www.instagram.com/p/Be0dyLyn1Bk/ The writer is confirmed to be Seth MacFarlane. A title for the pisode is not yet determined. Filming began February 26, 2018,Cassar, Jon. "Here we go #TheOrville season 2 starts shooting. Stay tuned." Instagram. Feb. 26, 2018. at 8 a.m.Thaide, Ivy. "Here we go! Season 2 Day 1 of our first Ep. May the costume Gods be ever in our favor #firstday #hollywood #theorville #costumedept #syfy". Instagram. Feb. 26, 2018. Throughout February, several leaks from cast and crew revealed several lines of dialogue between Kanoot and Mercer. As the leaks came out at different times in the month, it also shows editing decisions of the staff. In the earliest copy, an alien species named "Florite" are revealed but was removed in the most recent edit. In the most recent edit, Alara Kitan joins Mercer at a bar. From a production standpoint, the inadvertently leaked information sparked a change in policy while filming. In an interview with the Planetary Union Network, editor Tom Costantino said a "very gentle hammer" came down on crew who posted pictures to their social network."The Orville Fan Podcast w/ Tom Costantino, Scott Powell, Bart Rachmil & Hillary Wills". Planetary Union Network. March 19, 2018. Unlike Season 1, in which the show operated in relative obscurity, "now there's at least a couple people checking our network feeds. ... Now we have to be careful." Home Home is the second episode of the season, written by Cherry Chevapravatdumrong (who also wrote Firestorm) and directed by Jon Cassar. Filming began on or close to March 6. Additionally, it seems that executive producer David A. Goodman will guest starPhotos compiled by @StJerome. "Hey folks #TheOrville Season 2 tidbits. @jleefilm posted an IGStory with a few pics. Looks like @DavidAGoodman has quotes on his placard. Maybe he's stepping in front of the Cameras? Also a new Alien photo. Last it looks like @cherrycheva is the writer for Ep 202 titled "Home"" Twitter. March 7, 2018. It is reported that Robert Picardo will also return as Alara's father, Ildis Kitan. Episode 203 The cast gathered together on March 20 for a table reading of the third episode's script. The episode will include Ty Finn@joncassar. "The other side of the table at #TheOrville table read. @pennyjjerald @scottgrimes @jessicaszohr". Instagram. March 21, 2018. and Dann,@bigpreesh. "Following Following @bigpreesh More End of a fun day. Back in a few weeks! Thanks @SethMacFarlane @TheOrville #letitdrip". Twitter. March 28, 2018. although most notable is the first public appearance of Jessica Szohr for her character.@joncassar. "The other side of the table at #TheOrville table read. @pennyjjerald @scottgrimes @jessicaszohr". Instagram. March 21, 2018. Henry also mentioned that Dann would return in later episodes. According to IMDB, Chris Johnson will join as Cassius, the first episode to feature this character."Episode #2.3". IMDB. Last accessed May 11, 2018. Episode 204 Robert Duncan McNeill, who directed the first season episode of Command Performance, returned to direct this episode"Charles Maceo". Actors Access. Last accessed May 4, 2018. and filming began in early March.Charles Maceo's resume lists filming of the episode for March 5, 2018. See "Charles Maceo". Actors Access. Last accessed May 4, 2018. In May, IMDB published several versions of a preliminary cast list that includes the main cast. * Arriane Alexander as Regorian Doctor #2"Episode #2.4". IMDB. Last accessed May 4, 2018. * Robert Curtis Brown as Chief Advisor Makkal"Episode #2.4". IMDB. Last accessed May 4, 2018. * Chet Grissom as Aide"Episode #2.4". IMDB. Last accessed May 4, 2018. * Chris Johnson as Cassius"Episode #2.4". IMDB. Last accessed May 4, 2018. * Jack Kennedy as Military Security Guard"Episode #2.4". IMDB. Last accessed May 4, 2018. * Jennifer Landon as Ukania"Episode #2.4". IMDB. Last accessed May 4, 2018. * Charles Maceo as Camp Guard"Episode #2.4". IMDB. Last accessed May 4, 2018. * Matthew Foster as Dr. Feylar"Episode 2.4". IMDB. Last accessed May 11, 2018. * Carlos Arellano as Burly Man * Troy Vincent as Man in Lab Coat * Brandon Young as Obstetrician #2 * Jessica Szohr as Talla Episode 205 The cast gathered for a table read on March 20.aaron_goddard. "Yes, I’ve gone Hollywood and refuse to remove my sunglasses for all photos. But I did remove my pants. You’re welcome." Instagram. March 21, 2018. At an undetermined date, IMDB published a preliminary cast list that includes the main cast, followed by: * Aaron Goddard as Waiter * Sai Gundewar as Alien * Chris Johnson as Cassius * Jessica Szohr as Talla * Kai Wener as Ty Finn"Episode #2.5". IMDB. Last accessed May 4, 2018. Goddard's role as a waiter was independently confirmed via his Instagram. Episodes 206 and 208 Filming of episode 206 concluded on May 11. IMDB published that Chris Johnson will appear in Episode 206 as Cassius,"Episode #2.6". IMDB. Last accessed May 4, 2018. and that Stephen Blackehart will appear in Episode 208 as Krill Second Officer."Episode #2.8". IMDB. Last accessed May 4, 2018. Primal Urges One episode of Season 2, Primal Urges, is in reality episode 12 of the first season. It was written in 2016 and completed sometime in 2017. It is expected to deal heavily with Moclans, especially Bortus, Klyden, and their child Topa. Early in September, 2017, actor Peter Macon said of the episode: MacFarlane'' built this world where the comedy is slap sticky and wrong. There are some things where I was saying I can’t believe that we are filming this. Specifically [Primal Urges]. That is all I am going to say.Eddy, Art. "PETER MACON – MY LIFE OF DAD". ''Life of Dad. Last accessed Feb. 13, 2018. In an interview MYM Buzz, Grimes said the episode's plot will not focus on Malloy but on a separate character from the main cast,Stuart, Alasdair. "Scott Grimes Interview: The Orville actor on going boldly the MacFarlane way". MYM Buzz. Dec. 7, 2017. now believed to be Topa.Topel, Fred. "SETH MACFARLANE ADDRESSES CRITICS’ HARSH TAKE ON THE ORVILLE STORY LINE". Rotten Tomatoes. The episode will concern the emotional rift between Bortus and Klyden, originally driven by the sex change of their son in About a Girl. Additionally, the episode is "mildly sexual" and will revolve around the Environmental Simulator. Other episodes MacFarlane has confirmed that Isaac's background will appear in greater detail in Season 2: "We will learn more about Isaac's people. There's a whole story that's already been written that examines the origins of Isaac's people;" and later, "Next season, we are going to deal with Isaac a little bit, and we have a very clear idea of what we want him to be.""Brannon Braga & The Orville Cast Full interview 2017 Panel NYC convention". NYC ComicCon. Nov. 20, 2017. In a December 20, 2017, interview with the Planetary Union Network podcast, Wardrobe Designer Joseph Porro hinted that one particular episode of Season 2 would feature a great many aliens, far more than seen in any episode of Season 1, and described it as "eye candy.""The Orville Fan Podcast w/ Joseph A. Porro (13)". Planetary Union Network. ''Dec. 20, 2017. On March 19, 2018, MacFarlane confirmed that an upcoming episode will have no science fiction plot, but instead feature "character pieces."Topel, Fred. "SETH MACFARLANE ADDRESSES CRITICS’ HARSH TAKE ON THE ORVILLE STORY LINE". Rotten Tomatoes. Nana Visitor, who auditioned for a role on the show, described an episode that may be ''Primal Urges or another episode in the season: "It was a leader of people who had to get everybody off her planet because it was going to explode, and she leaves her, she stays on it and sends her wife and child off."Ulster, Laurie. "Nana Visitor Says She Wanted To Be Captain Janeway, Explains Why She’s Not On ‘The Orville’". TrekMovie.com. April 10, 2018. Rumor of Alara's departure On January 29, 2018, JP, a popular Youtube user covering The Orville, first reported "gossip" from an anonymous source that Alara Kitan would leave the show in Season 2.Egotastic Funtimes. "Is Alara Being Written Off The Show??? | TALKING THE ORVILLE". Youtube. Jan. 29, 2018. The rumor picked up steam when photographs taken by bystanders were published online that showed the main cast filming Home but did not include Alara. However, the strongest evidence did not come until May 3, when the company Buqu sent a gift of car chargers to the main cast of The Orville. Their gift included a car charger for each character, including Jessica Szohr's Talla, but not Alara. List of episodes Season 2 Season 2 References See also * Seasons * Episodes Category:Season 2 2